A Change in Wonderlands
by usagisama7874
Summary: Based off Alice: Madness Returns. OC Diana is losing her grip on her own Wonderland, but a mysterious visitor invites her to a new one. This will be multichapter.


Title: ? Rated M Started 1/1/12

The room was dark. A small bed and side table were the only things in the equally small room.

This is my new home.

One week ago, I was declared schizophrenic, legally insane. Today I moved from my quiet house that I lived in with my father a few miles outside London to Rutledge Asylum.

If you asked me whether I was sane or not, I couldn't give you the answer. It doesn't seem like it to me, but do insane people know they've lost their minds? I think I must be, since they threw me in here.

"Alright girlie, in ya go," said the rough voice of the orderly. He gave me a slight push into the room and I stumbled. Luckily, the force wasn't enough to make me fall. I scowled, deliberating over letting him know that I can walk perfectly well on my own – but decided it wasn't worth the possible trouble it could get me into.

I heard a clinking noise as he locked the door, and then I was alone. I sat on the thin mattress, my eyes wandering over what there was of the room. The walls and floor were gray cement. A tiny window looked out onto another gray wall. Metal bars were keeping anything from getting in or out. I sighed. Two minutes in here, and I was already in a state of boredom. As per usual, my mind started to drift to the only place I thought of as home.

Wonderland.

Ever since I was small and had watched the Disney rendition of Alice in Wonderland, I had been drawn in, fascinated. To date, I've read the original book 32 times and never grown bored of it. When I was eight and had been asked by a teacher what I wanted to do when I grew up, I said "Live in Wonderland, of course, and have tea parties everyday." Worried glances and nervous laughter were assured with the explanation that it was only a phase, a child's imagination.

Eight years later, I'm still in that phase.

I went there now, the world around me fading as a new one took its place. Brighter colors filled my vision, bright green grass and the red and black of Cards that stood outside the Queen of Hearts' castle, where I was now. Today would be busy. First I had an appointment to play croquet with the Queen, and then after that I had a tea party with the Hatter. It was a particularly nice day in Wonderland. Of course, it was nice everyday. Walking up to the castle gate, I smiled at the Card standing in front of it.

"Hello. I have a rather important croquet game to play with the Queen, so if you wouldn't mind letting me through?" He stepped aside. "Of course. I believe the she was just-" He was cut off by a loud shout from somewhere behind the gates.

"OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

The card resumed speaking. This was a daily occurrence at the castle.

"-Just getting ready for you. Perhaps your arrival will calm her down."

I nodded. "Thank you, Card."

I made my way on the path past all the rose bushes until the croquet field came into view. I saw the Queen, yelling at another Card.

"I MADE THAT SHOT, THE BALL JUST SWERVED AROUND IT! OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!" As cards do not especially enjoy beheading innocent creatures, I took this moment to make my appearance.

"Excuse me Your Majesty," I started. Both stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Oh, Diana! No, no, of course not!" She adjusted her skirt. "Come, let's start our game, shall we?" I opened my mouth to reply, but at that moment, the sky began to collapse. I groaned in frustration, focusing with all my willpower on the scene in front of me – but it was to no avail. I was returned to the asylum with a strong slap across my face.

The room came into focus. I was still sitting on the bed, and an old, strict looking lady was standing above me. "This ought to be important," I said crossly. "I was just about to start my game of croquet with the Queen."

"Shut up your nonsense and eat," she demanded. I looked to where her bony, withered finger was pointing. Sitting on the bed next to me was a plate of food; some kind of meat and vegetables. Picking it up, I poked the meat with the plastic fork they had provided. "Fine," I answered, my cheek still stinging. Fighting about it would only delay me more. One bite at a time, I finished off the cold meat on my plate. The old hag watched me like a hawk the entire time. As soon as I was done, she snatched the provisions away and left, locking the door behind her. I laid down on the bed, wanting to return to Wonderland, but was suddenly overcome with drowsiness. My eyes drifted shut while my mind fought to stay awake.

_No…I mustn't miss the game….she'll be very upset if I do…_

But in the end, all those thoughts faded, and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"To think that there would be two in the same place."<p>

The sound of this voice roused me from my sleep. I blinked and sat up, wondering who had spoken. There appeared to be no one else around.

"Hello," I called out softly. "Is there someone there?" I brushed my curly brown hair out of my face.

The voice came again. "Up here." It was male, a tenor. Yet there was something unsettling about it, like a sharp edge, the tone of the voice was chilling. Listening to the mysterious voice, I looked up to see a silhouette in the window. It appeared to be…"A cat?" The figure leapt down from the window onto the end of my bed, allowing me to see it better. I gasped. The cat's body appeared to be composed out of bones. "What are you?"

"You would know me as the Cheshire Cat." It's large, fang filled grin looked menacing.

"That's ridiculous," I said. "The Cheshire Cat didn't come from hell." It then occurred to me that cats in this world couldn't talk. I studied it more warily, wondering how it had gotten into the room in the first place. As if sensing this, the cat flicked it's tail and said "See? What you think you know may not always be the reality of things."

"If you really are the cat, then why are you here?"

"I believe you know why I am here, you just don't want to acknowledge it. Ignorance is very foolish, Diana. If you reject only that, you may survive." It seemed that the cat had a penchant for talking in maddening riddles. "I'm here to take you to Wonderland," it said, the yellow eyes glowing in the dark room.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed. "I can go to Wonderland anytime I like."

"Remember what I said. What you may think is true may not be the reality. You're not too bright, are you? It's much easier with the other one."

"What are you talking about, cat?" The other one? There was someone else like me?

"Your fake Wonderland is collapsing, whether you want to accept it or not. If you come with me-"

"Shhh!"

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. The large man who had brought me here appeared at the door. "Shut it girlie, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Well you certainly shouldn't be, seeing as you're supposed to be on watch," I answered with a tick of irritation in my voice. He stared at me for a moment, scowling. Finally, he walked back down the hall, grumbling something under his breath.

The cat chuckled. "Oh yes, you two should get along splendidly." His piercing yellow eyes focused on me again. "If you come with me, there could be an answer to all your problems and questions. I'll show you a new Wonderland."

"What do you-"

"I'll be back tomorrow for your answer." The cat shimmered, and then he was gone. I sighed angrily, wondering what this could all mean. Deciding I really had no choice but to listen to the blasted cat, I laid down once more, falling into sub consciousness.

* * *

><p>With a final slice of the Vorpal Blade, the Insidious Ruin was demolished. Alice Liddell sighed, examining her new weapon. The Vale of Tears was nearly as she remembered it, and yet-<p>

The Cat suddenly appeared next to her. "Two heads is better than one, you know."

"I'm in no mood for your riddles," Alice replied.

"You might soon have a companion, if you'd rather me put it simply."

"A companion?" the slender brunette questioned. "But how could someone else be here? This is my wonderland."

"You can go anywhere, if you have the proper guide." In his usual fashion, the Cat disappeared.

_So in other words_, Alice thought, _He invited them here_. _Well in any case, this should make for an interesting turn of events._


End file.
